Boomkras
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Rewrite of a one page nameless Launchpad McQuack story.


**Boomkras**

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

Based on a scan (from the inducks) on a nameless Launchpad McQuack story from Norway, story code: FPM90109

Guess what? Disney has put out a DVD of Ugly Twerp! Big surprise! They'ld do anything to "prove" I can't possibly be right about any earthly thing! Good thing my sense of humor has kicked in! So I won't buy it! Big deal!

* * *

Big Time was telling his brothers about his latest plan to rob Scrooge McDuck.

"This time, we DON'T rob the Money Bin. I found out a shipment of money is heading to the Bin via armored car first thing tomorrow. We're going to rob the armored car BEFORE the money gets to the Bin! Tough as an armored car is, it's got to be easier to rob than the Bin!" Big Time explained.

"Megabyte has designed a few gadgets that should make things easier." Big Time added.

So, early the following morning, the Beagles waited. soon, an armored car headed down the road heading for the Money Bin. Megabyte used a gadget to turn the traffic light in front of the armored car red. The armored car stopped for the light. But like a lot of "I'm so smart" "people" Megabyte overlooked the painfully oblivious.

His gadget turned the traffic light in FRONT of the armored car red. The traffic light on the other side of the street was green. So traffic was going on the right side of the street, but stopped for a red light on the left. And the traffic on the cross street was stopped for a red light.

Like this:

R .......... I ........ R

E GREEN I........ E

D ...........I RED .D

..............I Beagles

A traffic cop saw this, and thinking the traffic light was malfunctioning (which could cause an accident) came to investigate. Just in time to witness the Beagles come up to the armored car, use a blow torch to burn the hinges off the armored car's door, and open the door the other way. The startled and frightened guards did nothing, the traffic cop called for back-up.

The Beagles ganged up on the guards, and tossed them out of the armored car. Then the Beagles drove off in the armored car. They drove it to where they had parked their getaway car, they took the loot out of the back of the armored car (1) and drove off in the getaway car.

The cops soon found the abandoned armored car, empty, on a side street. Then the got a break. A meter maid told them she had ticketed an illegally parked car a short time ago, right next to where the armored car had been abandoned. And that car was gone, now. She had its license plate number in her ticket book. The cops put out and all points bulletin on that car.

Mr. McDuck soon found out about this robbery, and issued an all points bulletin of his own. Launchpad went to look for the getaway car in a light plane.

However, the Beagles are not TOTAL morons and used a blue, used, very common type of car for their getaway car- one just like 3 zillion other on the road. And it's a little hard to read license plate from the air. But Launchpad spotted a blue car like the getaway car when he saw a passenger toss litter- a used food wrapper- out the window. And there was a trail of litter, used paper cups, candy wrappers, etc behide the car. This made Launchpad think of Burger Beagle.

Then he noticed something the meter maid had mentioned in her ticket: a nasty, dangerous crack in the top of the car.(2)

Launchpad put the plane on autopilot and used binoculars to read the license. It was the right car. Launchpad landed the plane in front of the getaway car. Launchpad didn't know that Big Time is a lousy driver. (3) Big Time could not stop in time and Boom! Kras! Big Time crashed into LAUNCHPAD. Luckily, nobody got hurt.

The previously mentioned meter maid, Rita (4)was nearby and came running. And saw Launchpad's plane, with the getaway car crashed into it, the Beagles Boys in the getaway car and the loot in the back of the car.

"Oh Boy! A real bust! Not just traffic tickets!" said the meter maid and she hauled the stunned and dazed Beagles off to jail.

**The End.**

* * *

(1)They had swiped the keys off the guard.

(2) The Beagles had stolen the car. Big surprise.

(3) Which is how that crack on the roof of the car got there. Big Time damaged the car when he drove off in it.

(4) "Lovely Rita, meter maid"

So I grew up during the 60's and the 70's when you could NOT turn on the radio without hearing a Beatles song.


End file.
